(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to certain substituted derivatives of 2,3-dihydro-5H-thiazolo[2,3-b]quinazoline.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The synthesis of derivatives of 2,3-dihydro-5H-thiazolo[2,3-b]quinazoline substituted in the 2 position with --CH.sub.2 --CO--OH, with --CH.sub.2 --CO--NHC.sub.6 H.sub.5, or with .dbd.CH--CO--OCH.sub.3, and the testing of these derivatives for anti-hypertensive activity, has been reported by Kang-Chien Liu et al, Arch. Pharm. (Weinheim) 316, 569-571 (1983, June issue). The synthesis of 2-(alkylamino)-3,4-dihydro quinazolines, and the extent to which they have anti-hypertensive activity, has been reported by J. A. Grosso et al, J. Med. Chem., 23, 1261-1264 (1980).